


双龙

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: 人偶被敌人的个性分成两半，一半要去强奸爆豪示爱，另一半在阻止他的路上。





	双龙

爆豪一进家门就敏锐的感到不对。

刚刚落锁，转身便被一个黑影重重抵在门上。身体贴上冰凉的金属，激得他汗毛倒立。

借着最后一缕暮色，他看到一对微眯的绿眼睛。来者身上带着浓厚的烟味，但却没有酒气。

“…？”

绿谷出久在高三时身高体型全面赶超了爆豪胜己，像是打了生长激素般疯长，以与他第一英雄的称号相配。如今爆豪稍微有挣动的意思，一股恐怖的力量便从被钳制住的手腕处传来。他清楚的知道，不等他爆破，他就会先一步废掉他的手。

“小胜不想问问我到底是谁么？”

男人的声音低沉，语气里带上了平日全不会有的戏谑。

爆豪不必猜，能这样单纯的压制住他的全日本除了绿谷出久找不出第二个。

瞳孔逐渐适应黑暗，爆豪仰起头，对上绿谷的眼睛，咬着牙：

“废久…？你他妈发什么病？…”

“小胜能认出我，我好开心。”

不对，完全不对。

不仅是这种语气和眼神，绿谷此刻散发着浓郁的反派气息。没有平日的说是怯弱还好还是谦逊还好，此刻，他的神情冰冷而又断然，好像全世界只认定他自己一人。

“你…放开老子。”

爆豪掌心的腕筋刚一跳动，有发力的意思，绿谷果断施加上更大的力气。眼前的幼驯染眉头一抽，吃痛的倒吸一口冷气。绿谷明明是施暴者，语气却带上了一丝委屈：

“放开的话，小胜会跑的。”

爆豪瞪着他左右两颊的雀斑处对比，的确是对称的八颗。墨绿色泽的头发也如同海藻一般又长又乱，有一缕搭上薄薄的眼皮。以往眉眼间标志性的温和和包容烟消云散，取而代之的是浸淬了全然的压迫感和强势。

“…你他妈…”

眼皮下的爆豪胜己睫毛轻颤，咬着嘴唇，冷汗不断。绿谷爱惨了这副模样。要不是今日侥幸能从愚蠢的老好人绿谷身上分裂出来，他还无缘见到如此美景。

绿谷出久傻，他可不傻。他清晰的受到自身最原始，最强烈的欲望的支配，没有道德枷锁那种可笑的东西的约制。

想得到什么东西，就尽管伸手去取好了。

他有的是能力。

真不明白绿谷出久每天都在心里斗争些什么。他得不到的，他现在就要拿去。

一滴晶莹的汗珠顺着爆豪的额角滑落，闪烁着第一批亮起的路灯的明辉。时不我待，他伸出舌头，朝那里舔。爆豪没想到是这样的发展，条件反射的躲开，手掌发力，转瞬被一股剧痛软了腿。

“小胜乖乖的，我不会让你痛苦。”

舌头这时如愿的贴上那滴盐液，带着甘油的香气。大掌一寸一寸前伸，直至和人十指相扣。期间那股恐怖的力量丝毫未减，显然不敢对爆心地放松警惕。

“…你他妈到底要做什么。”

掌心相贴的感觉让爆豪浑身发毛，这种姿势，这种气氛，都暧昧的诡异。尝到爆豪汗水的舌头收了回去，两瓣干燥冰冷的嘴唇贴上眼角，细细地啄了啄，又凑向耳边。

绿谷的声音宛如恶魔低语：

“当然是——强奸你。”

还没认清状况，便毫无回旋的余地。爆豪被拳头交握结结实实的捆了手，完全杜绝对他人使用攻击性极强的个性的可能性。绿谷将他打横扛起，两三作步，直接扔在起居室的沙发上。爆豪的身体在软垫上下陷又弹起，刚想起身，绿谷一边扯着衬衣扣子一边欺身向前，一条腿牢牢插进爆豪的双腿缝隙。

胯骨间隔到一个坚硬的东西，随着一丝电流交汇的暗响，沙发对面的电视突然应声而开。

压到了遥控器。

耳边骤然响起噪杂的人声和火声，爆豪扭头去看，记者还在报道今天下午抓捕纵火敌人的事件。电视上，另一个绿谷出久在接受采访。

“嘁，看着我，小胜。”

手指掰上下巴，强硬的将爆豪惊愕的视线拉回自己眼前。

闻着身前男人身上一股浓烟的味道，耳边记者的声音仍在继续。

一个个性疑似是将人性分割成两面的敌人在人偶出手后落网，现场失火，一片混乱。警方及时赶到，没有报道有人中了敌人的个性。

电视的光源把绿谷的一半脸照亮，一半脸隐藏在黑暗中。原本大的有些夸张的眼睛此刻盯出了锐角，配上鼻骨显得格外锋利。眼前的绿谷继续用那种打量着自己的囊中之物的神情打量着爆豪，甚至带了些玩味的残忍。爆豪心一沉，不是没有人中了个性，他想，怕是没有人注意到受害者居然是第一英雄。

因为人偶的黑暗面就在这里。

“害怕了么？”

捕捉到爆豪情不自禁向后缩的小动作，绿谷抓住人的领口，带着向下扯的时候猛一发力，精准控制的力量使T恤从中破开，变成了一片不相连的残布。

暴露在空气中的赤裸胸膛此刻正剧烈起伏着，饱满的胸肌牵动着六块腹肌一并收缩，线条流畅纤细的腰肢看起来一只胳膊就可以圈起。衬在深色的布料上，眼前一片渗着汗液的剔透白皙。

带疤的大掌抚上，动作粗暴而又充满情色意味。爆心地手被高举头顶，胯部被卡在绿谷的大腿上，两腿艰难挣扎着，身体剧烈扭动：

“滚开！操你这白痴废物恶心废久——”

恶人偶虽然看不起绿谷出久软弱的为人，但是他挑选猎物的眼光实在是一等一。从脸蛋到奶子，没有一样他不满意的。这样精瘦紧实的腰肢在自己胯下扭动的时候一定很刺激，还有这暴脾气——

这么想着，人偶凑前啃上那瓣诱人的嘴唇。

被吻住的感觉让爆豪大脑一片空白。两片柔软冰凉的触感敷上嘴唇，很快火热的舌头带着微苦的烟草气席卷而来，令人避之不及。在羞愤的意识到这是自己该死的他妈的初吻之前，爆心地就狠狠咬上那条已经舔到自己敏感下牙龈的舌头，绿谷猛的一缩，还是被尖牙擦到了舌尖。

口腔间铁涩味的腥液弥漫开来，绿谷像见了血的野兽，呼吸更加粗重。大手粘着腰肢一路向上，直接抓上仍在上下起伏的胸脯乳肉。爆豪的奶子很大，但本人却毫不知情的样子。没有保护意识，乳头常常不受优待的被蹭破皮。现在绿谷表面粗糙的指腹就按在颗可怜兮兮的小东西上，抵进乳晕左右碾磨，恶意揉虐。

牙齿相磕，几轮下来，唇齿间早已是一片分不清是谁的血腥味。呼吸被剥夺，身体被刺激，爆豪仰着头，试图获得一口新鲜氧气。绿谷的舌头粗鲁刮过每一寸口腔软肉，舌尖轻搔，舌苔重舔，然后又捉住爆豪的舌头吸吮起来，空气中全是二人的口水啧啧声和混乱的吐息。

看到身下人脸颊涨红，有缺氧之势，绿谷回恋着湿软双唇和口腔带给自己的快感，这才依依不舍的离开。被松开的爆豪立刻像脱水的鱼儿一般大口呼吸起来，胸部起伏更甚。

“不行啊，小胜。这么不耐亲，等下还要被我操呢……还要…操到射精，操到失禁，操到你认可我……”

恶人偶喃喃着，唇舌顺着面颊向下，来到另一边未被光顾的奶子。还带着血的舌尖绕过乳晕，牙齿报复性的将整个深色凸起的区域连带着其间的乳头一齐收入口腔。

“混……哈……混…蛋……啊！”

两边乳头同时被刺激，爆豪勾住沙发扶手，被奇异的快感鞭笞的浑身战栗。人偶的另一手毫不浪费，一边为自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎解开束缚，一边不耐烦的扯下爆豪的裤子。

长裤连带着内裤粗砺刮过腿侧，留下一道粗暴拆下的红痕。长裤被青筋暴起的大手随手扔在地上，黑色内裤难逃厄运，直接在膝盖处被撕成碎片。掌心握上爆豪半勃的性器，颇无技巧的揉搓着。疼痛抵过胸前快感，将冷汗涟涟的爆豪拉回现实。

电视机已经轮播过好几个广告，此刻又是一档新闻时政节目，绿谷接受访谈的声音又在耳边回荡。似乎是不满身下人走神，绿谷的牙齿猛然收紧，磨在乳头根部，磕碰着乳窦。舌尖在破了皮的出奶口打转，坏心眼的去顶，爆豪的呻吟骤然高亢起来。

“嗯…！”

大手将身下人的性器连带着阴囊整个揉进手心里，上下撸动。饶是痛感尚存，敏感的生殖器官还是不受控制的挺立起来。绿谷把自己的鸡巴也凑过去，此刻前列腺液已淌了满根，他恶意用自己的去顶爆豪的卵袋根部，身下人那根立刻颤抖着摇晃起来。

“小胜，快看。”

绿谷从奶子上抬起头，说话还不忘用嘴唇若有若无搔逗着右胸早已被吸的饱胀充血的肉珠。他顶顶胯，硬硕的龟头精神抖擞的戳着爆豪：

“我比你大好多。”

“滚…滚蛋…”

爆豪垂下眼皮，越过布满指痕肿大的胸肉看，绿谷沉甸甸的一根怒涨在浓密的阴毛内一下就闯入眼帘。他涨红了脸，眼睁睁的看着它雄赳赳的鞭打着自己。爆豪受母系基因的影响，体毛本就稀少，自己的阴茎立在浅色薄薄一片体毛内被顶的乱颤，越发显得淫靡。

从没受过这样的侮辱，爆豪又羞又气的一抖，只感觉一股暖流冲刷过身体，令他不禁蜷起脚趾。绿谷一愣，低下头，卡在爆豪腿间的膝盖处，深色布料明显染上一块水渍。

“小胜…出水了？”

在身下男人激烈的挣扎下，他探过手指查看。贴上绷紧的臀缝，强挤进软肉，入手一片淫滑粘腻，从紧闭的穴口一股一股的喷挤而出。

借着湿液没入一个指节，爆豪的抵抗瞬间无力了起来。脊背绷成一张易断的弓，又随着入侵物的插入松软下来，瘫在软垫上流着口水，大口大口喘气。

“小胜果然是想尝尝我这大家伙的吧…”

恶人偶的讶异一扫而过，取而代之的是更深的笑意：

“我保证会让小胜怀上孩子的…”

“怀…怀你…大爷…”

两根手指已经带着水声畅通无阻。眼前的绿谷出久和电视里的绿谷出久的声音交汇成一片，仿佛有魔力。明知道自己是男人，但是即将怀上废久的孩子这种暗示仍让爆豪整个腹腔都紧缩起来，喉咙抽动。绿谷被自己咬破皮的嘴唇又凑过来，细细密密的吻着他的唇角。

“小胜…我的小胜妈妈…”

“小胜！”

又一个模糊的声音从远处传来，似乎并不来自这间屋子。

紧接着是急促的敲门声，早先接受采访的绿谷出久焦急的看着没有光线的屋子，站在爆豪家门口。

“小胜！不好意思，你在家吗——？”

身上的人偶一顿，抬起头，看起来不怎么高兴：

“……这么快就追来了？”

身上的肆虐皆是一停，趁这短暂的走神，爆豪猛抬起头，朝恶人偶额上撞去。绿谷吃痛撑身，爆豪收腿跨过绿谷，眼看就要抽身。第一英雄立刻反应过来，勾住踏上茶几的人的腰重重往后一带，爆豪光裸的臀部猛坐在绿谷腿上。

阴茎落回大掌，爆豪被迫抬头，脆弱的脖颈被绿谷牢牢钳制住。身后的棒子更是火热的贴来，烫的他浑身一惊。

绿谷沉声道：

“问他做什么。”

爆豪反叛的扭着身体，旋即阴茎上的力量一阵收紧。他疼的几乎软下来，绿谷安抚性的舔舔他的耳廓，并没有缓解多少：

“乖，你也不想他带着一大群……嗯，警察冲进来看我插你吧。”

过了好半天，屋子里终于传来一声闷闷的，还有些嘶哑的声音：

“哈？”

“小胜？你还好吗？！你一个人在家吗？”

绿谷在掌心蓄力。正如爆豪所猜测，绿谷的确是被个性分裂成善恶两部分。在火海中，善人偶眼睁睁的看着另一个自己溜出现场。为了不引起群众恐慌，接受完采访，警方立刻与他展开追踪。

绿谷看着除了在现场短暂现身，其它画面都空空荡荡的监控屏幕，沉下心。

作为绿谷出久的善之一面，他怎么可能不知道另一个人偶会去向何方。

他心中最耀眼的光，最神圣的憧憬，便是恶人偶最黑暗的欲望，最邪恶的念想。

听着里面又没了声音，绿谷断定此刻恶人偶已经挟持了小胜。明确的意识到是自己将小胜陷入险地，他禁不住自责又悔恨的红了眼圈。

警官递来一沓卫生纸，见怪不怪。

第一英雄的善良面实在是多愁善感。仅仅是查看监控的两个小时，他就不知流泪了多少次。

拯救小胜要紧，绿谷勉强收拾起情绪。恶人偶没有道德观念，也没有善心，很容易伤及他人。能跟自己旗鼓相当的只有自己，绿谷打口型示意警员们退到楼下待命，自己翻窗进去。

“唔……”

爆豪被缠起的臂弯被迫向后环在绿谷脖子上，舌头被插在嘴里捣弄的手指夹住玩弄，发不出声。屁股被向前抬起，四根手指正激烈进出着。

常常受伤，绿谷的指关节结实粗大，大疤小疤鳞次节比，重重摩擦壁腔湿嫩的软肉，一圈褶皱被撑起，刺痛冲撞进四肢百骸。指头一开始还是毫无章法的横冲直撞，很快就蹭过了爆豪的前列腺。指节一圈肉壁骤然吐着水痉挛收缩，怀中人咬着绿谷插在口中的手指，尖亢的媚叫还是堵不住。任谁都知道了摩擦这里能让小猫舒服。

爆豪全力躲避着猛撞向他敏感点的手指，也只是逼着他更深的朝绿谷怀中坐去。茂密的阴毛和大屌一样坚硬，紧贴着磨痛他的后腰肌肉。身上T恤的残片已经全被汗水打湿，零碎挂在肩头，绿谷的喘息越来越重：

“小胜，不要缩了，让我进去好不好…我也想和小胜一起舒服……”

人偶翻窗进来便看到这么一幕。

青梅竹马衣不蔽体，面色潮红。翻着眼睛流口水，直拖到暴涨的奶子上。窄腰颤颤发抖，阴茎高翘着贴上腹肌，屁股被两只带疤的大手恶狠狠的掰开，露出其中显然已经被插过几遍的艳红小孔。一个完全不是同个size的硕大男根正绕着小眼打转，期望着找到什么破绽好挤进去。

顶着一头绿发，面孔全然和自己一样的男人贴在他耳边低喃，注意到绿谷的目光，男人隐秘投来一抹胜利的微笑。

“……混蛋，放开小胜！”

爆豪恍惚听到另一个绿谷的声线，挣扎着抬眼去看。善人偶穿着战斗服，捏着拳头逆光立在窗口，完全就是正义的化身。他此刻显然更不愿意被人看见，呜咽着从喉咙里挤出几个字：

“…滚啊…废久…”

恶人偶嗤笑着看着善人偶，低头亲吻爆豪的脖颈：

“我进去了，好吗？小胜乖。”

说着，灼热的龟头破开水淋淋的肠肉，猛地顶入。爆豪剧烈的颤动起来，绿谷一面细细密密的在肩颈上落下吻，一面毫不放松，继续往里挤的同时将人向下按。双重的压迫感令爆豪的淫叫都带上了哭腔：

“…废…久你…他…妈…去死…”

另一边被两人无视的绿谷听到爆豪用这样的口气喊自己的名字，一阵热血上头。脚仿佛在地板上生了根，既不能离开，又不能上前伤到小胜。只能眼泪汪汪的站在原地，看着小胜被另一个自己侵犯。

湿密的层层蠕动的内壁令人窒息，绿谷长吁一口气，终于插进去了三分之二左右。还剩一断最粗大的根部没在体毛里，怎么也吃不进去。身上的爆豪脸色苍白，嘴唇却有血色，几乎昏死过去，口涎不受控制的滴流。身下的小嘴一圈被撑到透明，紧紧箍住青筋暴错的柱体。绿谷试着颠了颠双腿，爆豪立刻断了气般的呜咽起来：

“别…别…拔啊…出去……”

恶人偶睁大眼睛，看着善人偶，瞳孔里满是不知所措的无辜：

“小胜说他好疼，喂废久，该怎么办？”

“…你这个混蛋。”

绿谷咬着牙摘下手套，不能坐视不管。他离开原地，关上窗子，一步一步的走到媾和的二人跟前，在爆豪大张的双腿前半跪下来。

他面红耳赤的看着小胜的穴口被撑得湿漉漉的，绿谷伸出舌头，凑到正痉挛收缩着的嫩肉跟前。

被劈开的剧痛逐渐散去，爆豪突然感到一阵柔软。后穴被拉扯的生疼的肌肉此刻正被一条软舌轻柔舔过，抚摸每一条被撑平的沟壑。一只温柔的大手摸上自己的阴茎，在软掉的小家伙上极尽珍惜的抚弄，和插着自己的那家伙完全不同，一切动作意欲让他快乐。

低下头，另一颗海藻头正埋在自己腿间，微阖双眼，一脸朝圣般的虔诚。

“…废久！”

眼看着本该来把自己管不住的鸡巴收回去的绿谷此刻也加入奸淫他的大军，爆豪又是一阵气愤扭动。绿谷只感到舌头下的小穴一阵缩紧，淌出水来，沾上他的嘴唇。他红着脸抬起头：

“小胜…很…很激动呢。”

“…我激动你个头！”

身下的绿谷一刻受不了被冷待，立刻摆动腰肢找回存在感。伞状头刮过前列腺，爆豪又难过的淫叫起来。恶人偶扶着爆豪躺下身，枕着一只手臂，完完全全把爆豪的后穴展现在绿谷眼前。

“废久，你不想进来试试吗？”

“你…”

“不然小胜不可能记得你的吧。”

“混蛋…”

爆豪听着他们的对话，毛骨悚然。还骑着一根在体内就恐惧的挣扎起来。

眼前的两个绿谷出久都不是本人，即使分为善与恶，人格也都是不完整的极端。没有标尺平衡，一端很容易滑向另一端。身下的绿谷安抚的揉着他的腰：

“看吧，小胜吃我的鸡巴吃的很开心呢，都忍不住自己动起来了。”

“无耻…”

“不让小胜舒服，是永远的不到他的认同的哦。”

“话是这样说…”

“就是像你这样一直犹犹豫豫的，轰焦冻那家伙迟早先一步破了小胜的处。”

最后一句话彻底崩断了善人偶的理智。

从小到大，明明自己一直都将小胜放在和欧尔麦特一样崇高的位置憧憬，对待小胜还更是带着十二万分的爱慕……果然是还没被他认可吧。

站在沙发前，绿谷略带羞涩的拉开作战服的拉链。作战服是连体的，从吼口拉到裆部，一具精壮的布满肌肉的成年男子躯体展现在眼前。从左腹到胸口，到处是如手臂上一般粗犷的深色疤痕。

“小胜，对不起…我的肉体很丑陋……”

一边抱歉着，一边从内裤中掏出早已勃起的阴茎。两个绿谷出久的阴茎如出一辙的硕大狰狞，泛着隐隐水痕。善人偶舔舔自己的嘴唇，沙发压上第三人的重量，彻底成为强奸的帮凶。

“现在一起来会坏掉的，先让我把小胜肏熟了。”

恶人偶更加狂暴的兴奋起来，一直小幅度抽送的腰突然带上力量。爆豪坐不稳，身子甩着奶头上下乱颤，善人偶忙贴心的将人搂住。

“小胜不戴乳罩吧，乳头都破皮了。”

“嗯啊…宰了…啊！…宰了你！…”

软舌带着眷恋扫过爆豪小巧精致的下巴，顺着水痕一路来到颤动的奶蒂上。身前的善绿谷像一只最温驯的幼兽，缠绵的吸吮母兽的奶。另一只手则来到爆豪再次挺立的性器上细细抚弄，从冠状头到海绵体，再捏住两颗卵蛋亵玩。身下的速度则是又快又重，操开了小孔，恶绿谷的阴囊大力拍打着穴眼未来得及卷入的肠肉。

快感太过强烈，爆豪不知觉间已环住身前男人的脖子，屁股冲着底下的阴茎高高撅起，嘴里混乱呻吟夹杂着骂人的话。身前已经射了两次，堵住又一次被强迫刺激站起来的小东西的马眼，恶人偶强忍着射精的欲望，停下动作：

“可以了。”

意识还在，爆豪明白他们在说什么，立刻恐惧的紧夹臀肉。身下的绿谷倒抽一口冷气，啪啪两巴掌拍在爆豪的屁股上：

“小胜…好过分！要把我夹射么？”

察觉到善人偶的愠怒，旋即又放软语气：

“乖，这么紧废久进不去的。”

爆豪的眼底几乎有泪花泛起，嘶哑的喉咙带上了哀求：

“滚…啊啊！不…嗯…不啊…”

善人偶歉意的抚摸爆豪紧张的脊背，手指去按已经有些摩擦的充血肿胀的肠肉。未尽人事的小穴此刻被肏的烂熟，淫水像塞住的水龙头，顺着绿谷揉动的动作小股小股滋出来，浇开一圈拍打出的白沫。体内的阴茎柔和的搅动起来，着力于碾磨前列腺，让爆豪不间隔的潮喷。

一个手指尖见缝插针的挤了进去，小心翼翼的朝反方向开拓。原本就撑的毫无余地的穴眼此刻又被撕开了一道小口，爆豪哑着嗓子：

“老子嗯…宰了你!…恶心变态…啊啊啊！”

“对不起…”

绿谷歉意的啄吻着爆豪大汗淋漓的苍白面庞，手指已然加进了三根。爆豪觉得自己一定要坏掉了，那处火辣辣的疼，尽管有湿液做润滑，仍然十分勉强。三根手指一齐向外抠挖，堵不住的淫水哗啦啦的涌出。

善人偶无人抚慰早已迫不及待的龟头吻上结合处那一丝多余的缝隙，三人一同发出闷哼。恶人偶的手指揪上爆豪大了三圈的乳头：

“乖乖吃下精液…小胜一定可以怀宝宝的…”

剧痛几乎让爆豪昏厥，比先前乘以数倍的钝痛再一次漫过全身。他一口咬上身前绿谷肩背上发达的肌肉，绿谷吃痛的倒吸一口冷气，任由爆豪的牙齿陷在里面。

一片肉体碰撞声和水声中，突然从人偶地上脱了上半身的战斗服中传来一个突兀的声音：

“人偶人偶，这里是杉原警官。情况如何？收到请答复，完毕。”

“哟，果然是来抓我的啊？”

恶人偶戏谑的看着善人偶，善人偶嫉恶如仇的回瞪他一眼。右肩被爆豪紧咬着，他不得不小心翼翼的牵动左臂：

“已经找到小胜和嫌疑人，请原地待命，完毕。”

“是已经肏到小胜了吧。”

善人偶压着怒意无视恶人偶挑衅的话。第二根已经进入大半，爆豪的眼泪混在口腔绿谷的鲜血里。善恶人偶的一模一样的硕大阴茎紧抵在一起，隔的肉壁生疼，悲鸣不止。前列腺被巨压一寸一寸碾过，爆豪的阴茎砰砰跳动着，被绿谷攥在手里：

“不可以哦，小胜。现在射的话等下会没力气的…”

“死…要死…了……”

恶人偶猛坐起上半身，方便善人偶进入。动作顶的爆豪浑身一震，眼泪更加汹涌的留下来。

“怎么会让我最漂亮宝贝的小胜死呢…要死也是爽死才对……”

前胸早已没有知觉，被玩弄的只有交替的细微刺痛和快感。肿大至夸张的乳头和肥厚的乳晕长在乳房上，被随意捏揉变换着形状，时不时戳上身前善人偶胸肌上的疤痕。此刻肉穴终于完整容纳了两根大屌，吃撑的小嘴急速换气着，拼命想把人吐出。然而却是徒劳，恶人偶抖一抖腰，它就只有和主人一起流泪的份。

“好厉害啊…小胜……”

泪水和鼻腔的黏液几乎塞住了爆豪的感官，他像濒死的鱼一样张大口无意识的呼吸着，放任二人胡作非为。

“…小胜的肚子好鼓哦。坏妈妈，偷偷怀孕了都不告诉我们…”

“……宝宝还没生出来奶子就涨这么大，想露给谁看呢…？”

“英雄焦冻还在想着你撸吧，可惜小胜已经是我们孩子的母亲了…”

污言秽语掺杂着童言无忌般的羞辱，爆豪情不自禁的仰起脖子，后脑勺靠在恶人偶的肩头。两人一上一下的开始动作，由慢及快，一下一下愈发狠戾沉闷的撞击向穴心。不必刻意顶弄，龟头连带着柱身搏动的青筋总能压迫过前列腺，快感几乎将爆豪逼疯。

被扔在地上的裤带里的手机铃声突然响起来，恶人偶喘着粗气伸手翻找接起，开了免提：

“爆豪，我在你家楼下。”

绿谷咬着爆豪的耳朵，身下更加不满的顶着：

“是轰焦冻啊……小胜，他怎么敢随便打给你。”

善人偶也委屈的挤过来：

“就是啊，平时我都不能打……”

听到电话里没有动静，话筒中的人声顿了顿又响起来：

“爆豪？在听吗，我上来了。”

爆豪猛回过神，压着震颤到舌头的快感喊到：

“别……嗯……别！”

“…怎么了？你的嗓子怎么哑成这样？”

语气十分担忧：

“我看到有警车停在你家楼下，你还好吧？”

身下的捣弄更加示威一样大力起来，爆豪几乎不能发出一个完整的音节：

“我、我很…很嗯…好…”

“…你在做什么？”

恶人偶舔着耳朵：“快告诉焦冻你在做什么啊。”另一个绿谷拱着他的胸口：

“小胜是不会说谎的。”

爆豪显然被操的有些神智不清，呜咽着回答：

“…我呜…我在…哼嗯…做…做爱…”

声音沉默了许久，两个强奸犯让肉体撞击拍打的闷响更为惹耳的传播到扬声器里。

“……和…谁？”

“和，废、废…废久…”

“快告诉焦冻小胜舒不舒服，嗯？”

人偶欣喜的亲亲爆豪的脸颊，低声提醒。

“舒…好、舒服……好…满…唔…”

善人偶凑过来亲爆豪的嘴唇，另一人把电话挂断，踢远。

两杆腰肢更加不知疲倦的加速挺动起来，交替捣弄了几百下，爆豪的阴茎终于被放开。随着射精的快感吞没掉全部知觉，肠子里也被灌满双倍英雄人偶积攒了许久的浓精。一人如同玷污，一人如同献祭，舔吻着他们最执着的渴望，一同向他的深处播种。

温凉的白液股股打进肠壁，恶人偶放开爆豪的嘴唇：

“涨不涨？有没有感觉到受孕了？”

“如果没有……就要劳烦小胜再来一次……”

完全碰不得了，浑身上下哪里都没有一处好地方。被吸麻的舌头颤颤着发出音节：

“…不！我怀…怀了…”

“坏了谁的？”

“……废…久的…”

得到了满意的答复，享受肉壁抽搐的两人还不肯拔出阴茎。软下来的两坨仍然很有份量，淫液混着精液堵在肠子里，压迫着泌尿器官，想要排泄的感觉无比强烈。善人偶怜惜的解开绑着爆豪手的腰带，把准妈妈的手放在自己凸起的小肚子上。

爆豪挣动起来：

“滚出去…要…洗手间……”

“妈妈要尿尿。”

恶人偶冲耳朵吹气。

两人心照不宣的拔出来，随着一声皮肉相离的啵的一响，一大股黏液冲刷着白色液体涌出来，迅速打湿了沙发。小嘴红肿外翻，挂着淫液，有气无力的翕动。善人偶可惜的摸上去，立刻引起一阵轻颤：

“好浪费啊，妈妈。”

恶人偶还想说什么，突然愣住了。二人对视一眼，突然眼前一片空白。

三秒后，绿谷出久呆愣的坐在沙发上。半穿着战斗服，上身赤裸，下身露出一根沾着各种体液的生殖器，坐在沙发上。怀里搂着一具金发白皙的身体。

大脑断了线，他低头查看人的情况，爆豪胜己眼睛哭的肿肿的，泪痕和唾液干在脸上。嘴唇又红又肿，从脖子到脚踝，没有一处不布满了吻痕和指痕。

“…小胜？！小胜！”

爆豪失焦的双眼回过神，现是条件反射的后缩，四周看看，发现只有眼前一个神色焦急的绿谷出久。

个性失效了。

显然罪魁祸首不知道发生了什么，涨红着脸，局促的搂着自己赤裸的躯体。缓过酸麻的手腕积蓄起火花，爆豪用尽全身力量：

“……去死！”

随着一声石破天惊的爆炸，等在楼道重复回拨的轰焦冻和楼下的警员一齐抬起头。

-

爆豪和绿谷均在医院躺了三天。

绿谷反复回想当晚的各种细节，总是在自己抓住敌人后到在小胜家里的沙发上那一段醒来断片。只记得，自己当时裸着上半身，抱着全裸的小胜…

每当回忆至此，他都有去做催治疗的冲动。

期间英雄焦冻多次来探望，愣是没有踏进过人偶的房间。绿谷透过门上的玻璃向外望去，恰逢轰焦冻路过。他抱着一捧显然对于探望病人过分艳丽的玫瑰，对上意欲打招呼的绿谷的视线冰冷。

爆豪莫名其妙的显出了假孕的征兆，对那晚究竟发生了什么闭口不谈。只是拖着病躯，在轰焦冻惊愕的视线下跑到绿谷的房间揪起他胸口的纱布，一字一顿地说：

“和，老、子、结、婚。不、然、就、宰、了、你。”

end


End file.
